Slimy Love
by Ken Kurosaki
Summary: Will Melona finds a loved one? Can she be save from the Darkness? Join Melona and Hiro to conquer the darkness and serve the light in the near future.. (OCxMelona) Turning into lemon in the near future... KAPPA
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: MY Only BestFriend_

* * *

"You're just a monster!"

"MONSTER! HAHAHA! MONSTER!"

"Stupid Monster"

Her classmates always laughed and feared by her Appearance, her appearance is a Slime girl with a pair of bunny ears,has a clover-shaped lens at her eyes and her hair was pink.

'I'm not a monster'

'Im just a slime girl living like a normal girl'

She started to cry at the front of her classmates and suddenly someone block her to keep her away from her classmates.

"Stop bullying Melona even though she isn't one of us!" she heard a boy's voice at the front of her.

"You think that she can't understand feelings? Huh?! If you will bully Melona again, I'll fight you all." Melona stopped crying after she heard that.

"Tch. Let's stop it guys." Her classmate leaves her and the boy who saves Melona from bullying."

"A-are you okay? Melona?" He helps Melona to stand up

"T-thank you and I-I'm okay." After she says that she surprisingly hugged the boy and starts to cry again.

"It's okay now Melona, our classmates now leaves us" HE patted her head and smiles at her

She let go of the boy and she wipes her tears.

"W-who are you, then?" Melona asked the boy

"Oh, I have forgot that, my name is Hiro Sukire"

His appearance is 4'7 feet tall, he is thin, has a stunning Dark Blue Eyes, his skin tone is white and his smile is captivating

"B-by the way, h-how do you know my name?" she asked that question shyly

"Well, your name is famous right now because of your appearance"

"Oh, ok" she turned sad after she hears that.

"And now, I will be your guardian angel and your best friend forever!" They both laugh together and go to their classroom.

Time passed. They still talk about their personality, their home, the orphanage that Melona lives in, the powers that Melona has, and their secrets.

After one year, someone adopted Melona from the Orphanage. She feels happy and sad because she cant see Hiro anymore if Melona will be adopted.

"Okay class, let's say goodbye to Melona because she will transfer to another school." The teacher exclaimed

"What?!" Hiro is surprised about that news

"Goodbye Melona and have a nice trip!"

"Thank you guys!" She greeted the with the warmest smile

Hiro goes outside and asks the teacher to talk privately at Melona

"Hey! Melona! Can we talk privately?!" He runs toward Melona

Melona nodded and requested her guardian to talk privately with Hiro.

"S-so you gonna transfer to another school then?" Hiro turned frown after he says that.

"Y-yeah, someone adopted me and I'm moving out" Melona smirked a little bit and she hugged Hiro tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you Melona!" He cried as he hugs Melona too

She let go of Hiro and she wipes Hiro's tears from his cheek. "Don't worry Hiro! Cheer up! We can still see each other, right? Right?

"Y-yeah, we can still see each other." He smiles at Melona and he get something from his pocket

"Oh, by the way, here's my Gift for you" He gets the Necklace out of his pocket

The necklace has a little bit Diamond at the center and then the other was all silver

"Oh, what's this?" She's surprised about what Melona sees

"Well this is the Necklace I bought yesterday, even though you will gone. Here's my remembrance for you." After he says that he puts the nekclace on Melona's Neck.

"T-thank you Hiro! This necklace really fits on me!" She hugs Hiro again

"So this will be our goodbye then," Hiro smiles purely

Melona gently kissed Hiro's lips and Actually Hiro likes Melona's sweet lips, and they can't let go after a minute.

"Goodbye, Hiro!" She runs towards her guardian and leaves the confused Hiro alone.

"What was that just now?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The New Beginning_

* * *

Melona arrived at the orphanage and luckily the one who adopted her was already there

"Uhmmm, are you the one who will adopt me?" Melona asked the woman

The woman's appearance is a 5'5 feet tall, more like a 40 year old woman, has a long hair, wears a black dress, and wears a hat

The woman nodded and sign the contract that allows the woman to take care of the child

"Say goodbye to your guardians, who take care of you." said the woman

"Goodbye!" Melona waved at them

Melona and the woman walked and goes to the near forest and the woman makes a portal using a wand.

"This will be your home my child" the woman pointed the potal and makes Melona little scared

"Wh-what is that?"

"Oh, didn't they told you that magic is real?"

"Well, yeah I guess"

"Then, I'll tell you a story about magic" said by the woman and enters the portal

"Ok" Melona enters the portal too

Melona was surprised about what she saw, there was a big castle, a beautiful garden, and majestic gate at front of her

"Look surprised, eh?" said by the woman and then opens the gate

"It looks so amazing! It's more like I'm living like a princess" she said that aloud and she looks excited to see what's inside the castle.

As they enter the gate they walk straight forward the castle and again the woman opens the door of the castle.

The woman changed her appearance, she turned into a witch, Melona sees how the woman changed its appearance

Her appearance was unbelievable, she is younger than before like a 28 years old lady, her shirt is shorter that her breast is exposed, her wand turned to a long one and her skirt is too short.

"It is I, the Incredible Swamp Witch" The witch introduce herself and laughed at a high pitch tone

"So you are the criminal who destroyed the City Hall, once?"asked by Melona and still scared

"Yes, I did that by myself, and you will be my next ultimate weapon in the near future"

"You've just adopted me because I have this power?!" she said that straightly to the Swamp Witch

"Yes, I've always spying you all the time, so please beg me and I will teach you how to use your power" Melona nodded and the Swamp Witch shows what's inside the Castle.

And then she shows the Living Room, Melona saw two little girl just like her sitting at the big sofa maybe waiting for the Swamp Witch."Oh, I forgot these two little girl are just like you they are non-human. The one on the left is Airi and the one on the right is Menace." Melona greeted them by waving and they wave back too.

Airi's appearance has a red hair, her skin tone is white, her height is 4'7 and she is wearing a maid costume. Menace's appearance has a black hair, her skin tone is brown, her height is 4'5 and she was wearing an Egyptian-like costume.

"Kids! Dinner's Ready!" the Swamp Witch shouted and the three sat at the chair near the table.

As they eat, Melona was amazed about the delicacies she eats right now in other words, the food that the Witch made was surprisingly delicious.

After they eat, Melona goes for the hotspring and asked the two if they will come but the two girls just take a shower and leaves Melona alone. At the hotspring, Melona was enjoying at the hotspring by herself even thought she is alone at the hotspring, after an hour Melona gets off the Hotspring, she then takes on some clothes and goes to her own big room and then goes to sleep.

The day after, she hears a very loud noise coming from the living room. Melona goes up quickly and goes to the Living Room. She checks the outside the windows and it's still dusk.

"Good Morning, Kids! Sorry for waking all you up so early, but this will happen everyday." said the Swamp Witch

"What?! Everyday?! So this means hell, right?"

Melona was shocked about that and feels so sleepy

They started training at the training room and after that they eat breakfast, the Swamp Witch teaches them how to calculate, speak foreign languages, and how to assassinate.

'This is truly hell, I wonder how's Hiro doing?'

Melona wandered how Hiro's doing right now and after years they start killing people, assassination and more.

 _After 11 years_

After 11 years those trio have a bounty head. Dead or Alive. Melona has been called as a Protean Assassin, Menace was called as a Princess of Mandala, while Airi has been called as Infernal Temptress.

 _At the Sauna_

"Kishishishi,time to prank Airi again" Melona giggles

"Here I come Airi!" She jumped out to Airi and she begins the prank

"Kyaa!" Melona turned into a liquid substance and covered Airi's body part. She starts poking Airi's breast and Airi starts to moan softly

"Airi, why are you so sweaty? Maybe I can clean you right now" Melona is still liquid and she starts cleaning her body parts.

"No! Not my Armpit!" Airi said that aloud

"Too late, Airi hehehe" Melona cleans Airi's armpit and Airi moans again

An hour passes, she completely clean Airi and they go out the Sauna

"Airi-chan, lets do that again!" Melona said that lively

"No! Not again!" Airi is in rage while arranging the towel at her hair

"Awwwwwwwww. Well ok then" Melona turned frown and she goes to her own room

While she is at her own rooom, she then wears a pink T-shirt and a short skirt, she goes to the living room, she sats on the big sofa, and she heard a thunder outside the castle.

"The rain is really heavy today, ain't it?" Melona sighed, goes to the fridge, gets the orange juice, and then closes the fridge.

Suddenly the trio at the living room hears something knocking the big door.

"I'll get it." Melona quickly opens the big door and she's surprised that she sees a dead body

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Melona screams at the body and Airi and Menace quickly goes at Melona

"What's wrong Melona?" Airi asked Melona

"I-I've seen a dead body!"

 _Chapter 2 Ends_

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! It's KEN here! So this is truly my first fanfiction here and yeah, please RnR and I think I can update every three weeks? or maybe two weeks? So that's all the things! See you again guys!  
**


End file.
